familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Etowah County, Alabama
Etowah County is a county of the U.S. state of Alabama. Its name is from the Cherokee Indian language, which means "edible tree." It is the center of the 'Gadsden, AL Metropolitan Statistical Area' which includes Etowah and Cherokee Counties. As of 2000 the population was 103,459. Its county seat is Gadsden. History Etowah was originally the southern part of DeKalb County however Baine County was established on December 7, 1866, named for General David W. Baine of the Confederate Army, with its county seat at Gadsden. The county was abolished in 1867, but a year later, Etowah County was created from the same territory. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,421 km² (549 sq mi). 1,385 km² (535 sq mi) of it is land and 36 km² (14 sq mi) of it (2.54%) is water. Major Highways * Interstate 59 * Interstate 759 * U.S. Highway 11 * U.S. Highway 278 * U.S. Highway 411 * U.S. Highway 431 * State Route 77 * State Route 132 * State Route 291 * State Route 759 Rail *Alabama and Tennessee River Railway *Norfolk Southern Railway Adjacent Counties *DeKalb County - north *Cherokee County - east *Calhoun County - southeast *St. Clair County - southwest *Blount County - west *Marshall County - northwest Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 103,459 people, 41,615 households, and 29,463 families residing in the county. The population density was 75/km² (193/sq mi). There were 45,959 housing units at an average density of 33/km² (86/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 82.87% White, 14.68% Black or African American, 0.33% Native American, 0.42% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.73% from other races, and 0.93% from two or more races. 1.70% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 41,615 households out of which 29.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.20% were married couples living together, 13.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.20% were non-families. 26.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.44 and the average family size was 2.93. In the county the population was spread out with 23.80% under the age of 18, 8.70% from 18 to 24, 27.40% from 25 to 44, 24.10% from 45 to 64, and 16.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 91.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 87.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $31,170, and the median income for a family was $38,697. Males had a median income of $31,610 versus $21,346 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,783. About 12.30% of families and 15.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 21.60% of those under age 18 and 13.70% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Altoona (part of Altoona is in Blount County) *Attalla *Boaz (part of Boaz is in Marshall County) *Gadsden *Glencoe (part of Glencoe is in Calhoun County) *Hokes Bluff *Mountainboro *Ohatchee (part of Ohatchee is in Calhoun County) *Rainbow City *Reece City *Ridgeville *Sardis City *Southside *Walnut Grove External links *Etowah County Category:Counties of Alabama Category:Etowah County, Alabama